Time Changer
by SAOorALO
Summary: From some odd reason Ginny gets on Hogwarts express and she doesn't see her brothers. She soon figures out she went back in time to change the future, but how? If she hasn't live in the future to know what will happen. Time-Travel.
1. Chapter 7

This Story is going to be on Wattpad and I will try to update.


	2. Chapter 1

**Going Back Without Knowing**

**Chapter 1**

"Okay Ginny, go on now." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny looked at her mom and dad, then Harry and Ron who were giving her encouraging smiles. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at the path that she went in so many times to drop off her brothers. She was finally going to Hogwarts. The place she always wanted to be. She will finally have more friends! She can't wait to see what house Luna will be in. Thinking of Luna, she wonders if she was already on board. She was glad she met Luna this year when Ron went to Hogwarts or she would have gone mad from boredom at home with just her mother.

Ginny took a deep breath before she started to run, ready to hit the wall, then made it through. She turned her trolley and saw the Hogwarts Express. Ginny waited for her parents, Ron, and Harry but they never came through the pass way. The conductor came and took her luggage. She decided to wait outside of the train for them to come, but soon the conductor blew the whistle. Many of the students rushed inside the train and Ginny had no other choice but to go in.

She found one empty compartment thinking that George, Fred or even Percy were looking for her. She opens the door, putting her stuff away, and sat down. She looked out of the window looking for her parents but still nothing. The door swung open and a dark red head girl with bright green eyes and light skin came in crying. She sat down putting her head on the window then four more people came in, all of them were boys.

One looked like Harry, kind of, but his eyes were hazel, black hair and light skin, another had bushy black hair and grey eyes, very handsome, another had light brown hair; scares on his face, and green eyes, the last one had mousy brown hair, blue eyes, Pale skin, and looked kind of nervous.

They all ignored them and then the trains started to leave the station. Ginny laid back to her seat and sighed. _Where are they?_ She thought. She then remembered that her and her family were late to the station.

"Um … excuse me?" Ginny spoke up.

"Yes." All boys said in unison but the girl.

"I was wondering do any of you take the pass way from London station to Hogwarts Express?" She asked.

"I do." The sandy hair and black bushy boy said.

"Good. I was wondering what happens if you miss to Hogwarts Express after 11?"

"Well the pass way will get blocked, and then you miss the train." the Boy with sandy hair said

"Nothing, just wondering." _Maybe that's why, but what about Percy or Fred and George? They should have looked for me._

"Are you positive?" The one that looked like Harry.

"Yeah." She said and then another boy came in his hair black, black eyes, and pale skin and sat next to the red hair the other boys ignored him. I thought the boy was kind of cute, well all the boys in the compartment were. Ginny didn't want to eavesdrop on the boy and the girl's conversation but they were in front of her so she looked out of the window.

"I don't want to talk to you." The girl said

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So, she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" but stopped himself then said "But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Ginny saw her nod on the reflection on the window.

"You better be in Slytherin." The boy said.

"Slytherin?" The boy that looked like Harry said. Ginny turned and looked at him. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" He said to the boys.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." The boy with bushy hair said.

"Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right!"

He grinned and said "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."

The boy that sat next to the girl made a small disparaging noise and the boy turned to him.

"Got a problem with that?" he asked.

"No," the boy said "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing you're neither?" The boy with busy hair said, and the boy laughed, the nervous kid smirked, and the sandy hair boy tried to hide the grin.

"Shut up, you gits!" Ginny said and everyone looked at her. "It doesn't matter what bloody house you are in. I swear to Merlin you're just like my brothers." She got her stuff and was about to walk out when she turned, "You two coming?"

"Y-Yeah." The girl and the boy beside her said. They got up and followed her out, then Ginny stopped and looked back. "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten something." She pulled out her wand and pointed at the boy that looked like Harry and the bushy hair boy and hexed them with Bat-Boggy. And all three burst out in laughter and went to another compartment that was luckily empty.

"That was bloody brilliant." The boy said.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed.

"Where did you learn that?" the girl asked.

"My twin brothers, their pranksters of the family and they showed me how to hex people," Ginny smiled "Oh, my name's Ginny, by the way."

"I'm Lily." The girl said.

"And I'm Severus." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you. So, is this your first year?"

"Yup!" They both said.

"That's brilliant! It's mine too!"

They started talking about Hogwarts and the classes they might have. They talked for hours until they had to change. They didn't know what time they got there until the train stopped. It was dark outside when Ginny looked out of the window. They got off and followed a huge man named Hagrid. Ginny liked him right away; she heard stories of him from her brothers.

Severus poked hers and Lily's shoulder when they turned to see what he wanted he pointed at the four boys on the train and they notice that the two, that Ginny hexed, still had Bat-Bogey on their hair and the trio started to laugh.

They got on boats to see their first sight of Hogwarts. Everyone awed and gasped at the sight of Hogwarts. The boats stopped and all the students got out. Professor McGonagall was already waiting for the first years. She took them to the doors of the Great Hall, and once settled, Professor McGonagall led everyone into the Hall. Professor McGonagall told them that she was going read their names and they had to sit on the stool and the Hat will call out there house.

"Remus Lupin," She Began. A boy with sandy hair got up and sat on the stool and then Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and went to the cheering table. "Victoria Heflin," a girl with bushy brown hair got up and put the hat on "Hufflepuff!" and went to the table. And so on until Lily got called. "Lily Evans!" She got on the stool nervous and the hat was put on and the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" Severus was upset but Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Severus, were still mates no matter what house we are in." Ginny said and Severus gave her a smile.

"Severus Snape!" Ginny was shocked of the last name she remembered that Snape was the Potion teacher and hated Gryffindors, but this wasn't thy Snape. Could they be related? Perhaps. She saw Severus sitting to the stool and the Sorting Hat Shouted "Slytherin!" And he went to his table. Next was the nervous boy from the train whose name was Peter Pettigrew and he was sorted Gryffindor as well. And so on then Ginny learned the boy's name she hexed Sirius Black and James Potter. But when she heard Potter she thought it was weird Harry was the only Potter left. She looked at the Gryffindor table looking for her brothers or Harry, but saw nothing and started to get uncomfortable until she was the last person to be called.

"Ginny Vow!" Ginny stood there thinking that she got the wrong name. "Come on Miss Vow don't keep us waiting." She slowly walked up and signed Professor McGonagall to come close.

"Professor I'm not Vow. I'm Ginny Weasley." She whispered.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny weirdly. "That's impossible! There hasn't been a Weasley here, not since three years ago." She whispered backed.

"What! Three! No Percy, Fred and George, and Ron go here." Many students started to whisper as to why it was taking too long to put Ginny in a House. Many teachers looked from her to McGonagall.

She looked at her and whispered "Why don't we put you in your house and later we will talk." She nodded and sat down the Sorting Hat was placed on top of here.

"_Interesting! You mind is confused and scared right now. Very hard to know where to put you. Mmm… all your family are Gryffendores and your Father is Arthur? Well that is very strange? I put him in his house ten years ago. Your mother as well. You a strange one indeed." _"Might as well be Gryffindor!" The Hat shouted. Ginny made her way to sit next to Lily.

Many eyes followed her as she sat down. Then their attention went to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, introducing himself. Then the he told everyone to start the Hogwarts anthem. After finishing the song, the feast started. Everyone was talking and when everyone was done, Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to show the First year where their Commons room where.

When they got out of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall told Ginny to follow her. Ginny told Lily she'll be back and then the two that she hexed started ooh-ing at her like she was getting in trouble for hexing them. They went to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall opened the door for Ginny and motioned for her to go inside. She went inside the office while Professor McGonagall shut the door from behind them. Ginny stayed still where she was while Professor McGonagall announced their presence.

"Weasley. That's what you told Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked from his desk.

"Yes sir." She said.

"Then why does it say Vow?"

"I don't know sir." A lot of things went in her mind thinking what to do if they don't believe her. Will she be sent to Azkaban? Will the Ministry come? Will they get the Aurors involved? She just hoped they won't do any of that.

"But what I am wondering is how can she be a Weasley, if Arthur Weasley graduated three years ago? He was the even the last Weasley to graduate." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore stayed silent. He got up from his desk and walked toward the window.

"What!?" Ginny said in disbelief. "I'm sorry sir, but I already told Professor McGonagall that has to be a mistake. There's still Percy, George and Fred, and Ron. They're my brothers. Why aren't they here? Where's Harry even?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Weasley but we have no more Weasley's here." McGonagall said.

"But that's impossible." Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley? Can I ask who your parents are?" Dumbledore asked still looking out the window.

"Author and Molly Weasley, Sir." She said.

"Author Weasley and Molly…" He mumbles. Dumbledore turns toward Ginny. "What's your Mother sur name?"

"Prewitt."

"Hmm, My dear girl, please don't be alarmed by what I'm about to tell you, but it looks like you were sent back in time."

"What?!" Ginny was shocked, "That can't be! I mean this is 1992, isn't it?"

"No Miss Weasley, I'm afraid it's not. It's the year 1971." McGonagall said.

"But how? When?" Ginny said looking more shocked than ever.

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, we don't have that information for you. _You_ might know when it happened." Dumbledore said.

"Me?" Dumbledore simply nodded. Ginny started thinking until she said, "I think it was when I entered the pass way from London to the Hogwarts Express. I remember I was waiting for my parents, Ron, and Harry but they never came through." Ginny explains

"Very well then, Miss Weasley, for now I will be looking for a way to get you back. Do not fear. Also you cannot have Weasley as a sur name. So for now you have to be Miss Vow." Dumbledore said.

Ginny nodded, "But Professor, what should I do in the meantime? Just fake everything that happened? Can't I at least tell my friends?"

"No Miss Weasley, its better you not. None of this gets out. It might endanger your friends." Ginny nodded and left with Professor McGonagall, who showed Ginny where the common room was and told her the password. "I wish you luck, Ms. Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny enter the Commons room. She was memorized at the beauty of the place. She felt somewhat at home. "Ginny!" Lily cried out by the fireplace. She stood up. Ginny went to her.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Don't tell me you already got detention, Vow." Ginny and Lilly looked behind them and saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter on the balcony.

"No I didn't, Potter," She sneered at him, "and if you don't leave me alone I'm going to hex you till you die."

The boys went running to their dorm but James stayed behind with a goofy grin. "Hey Evans, want to go out sometime?" Ginny and Lily took out their wands and pointed it at James. He started running toward his dorm. The girls started to laugh. They stayed at the commons talking. Soon both friends started to get tired and decided to get some rest. Once they entered their dorm their roommates where already there, Alice, Marline, and Elena, You can say they got along right away. Everyone called it a night, but Ginny decided to go to her trunk and take her diary out so she can tell him everything but couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lily asked as she climbed on to bed.

"My diary. I wonder if I dropped it when I went through the tunnel?" Ginny said, "Man I really wanted to tell this to Tom." Ginny whispered.

As Ginny got in bed she felt wired. Today was the first night sleeping in another timeline, not having family nearby, or anything that might reminder her about her brother here at Hogwarts. Ginny twist and turns under her sheets. She wonders what her parents are doing? What are her brothers thinking? Is her family looking for her? What's going to happen now that she isn't in her real timeline? So many things might be going on over there right know. As soon as she closes her eyes sleep takes over.

**A/N: Second story I have please go read my first on 'The First Girl (TMR)' Thanks.**


End file.
